Triff mich Amor!
by skyly
Summary: Teresa Lisbons Leben besteht aus genau drei Dingen: Ihrem Job; Ihrer Liebe zu ihrem Job und ihrem Kaffee am Morgen. Da bleibt wenig Zeit um Mr. Right zu finden und sich auf eine richtige Beziehung einzulassen. So sieht es zumindest ihre süße Schwägerin Holly, die auch gleich ihre Hilfe in dieser Mission aufdrängt und sie in ihre Verkupplungs Agentur aufnimmt; Vorläufig T;
1. Die Beiden

**Alternativtitel**: Triff mich Amor - wenn du kannst!  
**Warnung**: - AU (aber seid beruhigt: kein OOC): Lisbon leitet den Red John Fall in dieser Geschichte nicht. Der Fall bleibt jedoch beim CBI, nur in einer anderen Abteilung.  
- kein Betaleser

**AN**: Ein großes HALLO und WILLKOMMEN zu meiner ersten FF in dieser Rubrik :)  
Da mich die Interviews furstriert haben, in denen sie immer darauf verweisen, dass es wohl bei einer Freundschaft zwischen Lisbon und Jane bleiben wird, dachte ich: verdammt soll ich sein, wenn ich sie nicht zusammen bringe! :D  
Inspiriert zu dieser Geschichte haben mich besonders die Fanfictions von "LittleMender" und die FF "Love ist Strange" in der Lisbon die Bachlorette von der TVShow "Bachelore" spielt. Lohnt sich die Mal durchzulesen! :)  
Aber bevor ich mich hier noch in Worte verliere: Viel **Spaß** beim **Lesen**! ~

* * *

_"[...]Daß keine Hand die andre fand_  
_ Und dunkler Wein am Boden rollte_." - H.v. Hofmannstahl

* * *

„Das wird schon alles – meinte sie. Du brauchst ab und zu den Spaß mit einem Mann – sagte sie.",  
und trotzdem saß Teresa ausgelaugt und vielleicht auch etwas lustlos ihrer ersten Verabredung seit …  
seit wohl einer wirklichen Ewigkeit gegenüber.  
Das einzig Gute und Tröstliche, was auf sie an diesem Abend zu kam, war der Rotwein.  
Aber auf den freute sie sich auch nicht so sehr, wie es dem gebührte.  
Die vielen schlaflosen Nächte, die ihr der letzte Fall gekostet haben, drückten noch immer ihre verspannten Schultern.  
Kurz atmete sie tief durch und versuchte sich etwas zu motivieren.  
Wenn sie sich schon hergerichtet hatte und in so einem schönen Restaurant saß, sollte sie wenigstens etwas Spaß haben.

„Sei einfach du selbst... nur mit etwas weniger Stirnrunzeln und etwas mehr Lächeln.", hörte sie Hollys Stimme nachklingen.  
Aber worüber lächeln, wenn es nichts zu belächeln gab?  
Dieser Mann hätte genau so gut ein Brocken Stein sein können.

„Und – ehm – Sie arbeiten wo genau?", fragte sie mit ihrer süßesten Stimme und schaffte es sogar ein halbes Grinsen auf zu setzten.  
Einen Versuch war es wert.  
Der Mann sah überrascht von der Karte auf, als fragte er sich, ob wirklich die Frau ihm gegenüber gesprochen hatte, oder er sich etwas einbildete.

„Eh – ja... ich bin Chefredakteur bei der lokalen Zeitung."

„Californian Times?"

„Ja genau.", meinte der Herr, verzog aber keine Miene, sondern nickte nur, „Lesen Sie uns vielleicht?"

„Aber natürlich.", nickte Lisbon, „Sie liegen ja jeden Tag auf meiner Fußmatte."

Es herrschte daraufhin eine tiefe Stille, während Teresa feststellte, dass sie wohl selbst mit einem Steinbrocken besser drangewesen wäre.  
Den hätte sie wenigstens noch als Deko in ihre Wohnung stellen können.  
Mit diesem Mann jedoch, konnte sie beim besten Willen nichts anfangen.

„Er ist etwas... still. Aber glaub mir Teresa, sobald du ihn geknackt hast, ist er ein liebenswürdiger Kerl."

„Wer´s glaubt, Holly.", seufzte sie leise und bestellte lustlos eine Crèmesuppe beim auftauchendem Kellner.  
Dann wagte sie einen weiteren Versuch. Schließlich hatte sie sich nicht ganz umsonst in dieses unbequeme Kleid gezwungen!

„Man würde gar nicht glauben, dass sie Chefredakteur sind... so -", sie wollte eigentlich „unsicher" sagen,  
aber das wäre eine Unterstellung gewesen, „ so verschwiegen, wie Sie den Abend bislang waren.", es sollte nicht wie ein Vorwurf klingen.  
Eher, wie eine kleine Stichellei, die vielleicht das Eis hätte brechen können. Der dunklen Miene ihres Gegenübers nach zu urteilen, hatte es dieser jedoch ganz wie einen Tadel aufgefasst:

„Nun, ich habe nicht vor Menschen, die nicht reden wollen ein Gespräch aufzuzwingen."  
Was sollte das jetzt heißen? Überrascht verschluckte sich Lisbon an ihrer eigenen Spucke und röchelte erstaunt eine Weile:

„Aber ich MÖCHTE reden."

„Ihr Gesicht sagt mir etwas völlig anderes."

Ihr Gesicht? Hatte sie etwa wieder zu oft die Stirn gerunzelt? Oder gar laut geseufzt?  
Der Chefredakteur, sein Name war... Davis – nein – David Bliss, lehnte sich etwas nach vorne und kreuzte die Finger auf dem Tisch:

„Sie scheinen nicht wirklich verbissen auf dieses Date gewesen zu sein. Woran liegt das, Miss Lisbon?"

„Agent Lisbon.", korrigierte sie ihn automatisch, biss sich danach jedoch verärgert auf die Zunge. Verdammt!

Sie meinte kurz aufflimmerndes Interesse im Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen.  
Seine Augen wurden lebendiger, seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Ich verstehe.", erwiderte David in einem geschäftlichen Ton, „Agent Lisbon also. Agent, mir kommt es vor, als wären Sie etwas verspannt und gelangweilt."

Lisbon schielte kurz zur Seite und meinte dann murmelnd: „Nein, das stimmt nicht."  
Fügte dann noch schnell hinzu: „Und nennen Sie mich ruhig einfach Teresa. Es wäre zur Abwechslung schön wieder Zivilist zu sein.  
Zudem rede ich auch nicht gerne über meine Arbeit.", log sie, und suchte nach weiteren Reaktionen im Gesicht von Bliss.

„Ach, warum? Es ist ehrlich interessant so unverhofft bei einem romantischen Abendessen einem Cop zu begegnen. Besonders aus fachlicher Sicht.", und das erste Mal an dem Abend grinste der Mann tatsächlich. Dieses Grinsen jedoch war Lisbon alles andere als geheuer.

Es war ein typisches Journalisten-Grinsen, zum kaschieren der Informationsgeilheit, welches die meisten dieser Fliegen wirken lies, wie ein Bluthund, der seine Beute witterte.  
Sie wusste von Anfang an, dass es falsch wäre ihren Beruf zu erwähnen. Aber aus ganz anderen Gründen, die sich ihr jetzt erst offenbarten.  
Dieser Mann war alles andere als ein Stein.  
Er war ein ruhendes Reptil, das seine Energie sparend, nur darauf wartete ein geeignetes Fressen zu finden.  
Und aus seinen funkelnden, grauen Augen war zu lesen, dass er gerade dabei war sein Festmahl zu beginnen.  
„Sie sind eine wirklich interessante Frau, Agent Teresa Lisbon.", meinte Bliss und wollte schon nach ihrer Hand greifen.  
Überrascht zog sie diese sofort vom Tisch und sah ihn anschließend streng an:  
„Sie sind bestimmt auch ein sehr interessanter Mann, aber wenn Sie mich kurz entschuldigen würden.", damit stand sie auf und eilte zur Damentoilette.  
Dieser Mann war ein Fehler. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass er bei weitem nicht in Ordnung war.

* * *

Erschöpft atmete sie tief durch und schaute in den Spiegel, woraufhin sie kurz die Nase rümpfte.  
Das war sie nicht.  
Diese Frau mit Hochsteckfrisur und starkem Makeup.  
Und was hatte sie sich bei diesem Kleid gedacht? Dieser weite Ausschnitt... und es saß zu eng.  
Aber leider war das ihr einzig gutes Stück gewesen. Sie hatte es auf der Hochzeit von Holly und Tommy getragen, vor knapp einem Jahr.  
Es stellte sich schon damals als Fehlkauf heraus. Sie hätte jedoch nie gedacht, dass sie daraufhin keine Zeit und Lust mehr zum Einkaufen haben würde.  
Sie musste diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende bereiten.  
Daher machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und stieß entschlossen die Tür auf.  
Sie würde sich bei David Bliss entschuldigen und ihm erklären, dass sie noch zu tun hätte.  
Und jeder würde seines Weges gehen -

„Was zum...?"

Sie schaute sich den Tisch genau an, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich nicht vertan hatte.  
Denn da saß doch tatsächlich eine kurvige Dame in Rot, mit vollen Lippen und noch volleren Brüsten auf ihrem Platz und flirtete mit ihrem Date ohne Zaum und Scham!  
Und der gute David Bliss lachte ausgelassen über was sie auch immer ihm erzählt hatte.  
Lisbon kam sich in dem Augenblick ehrlich überflüssig vor.  
Zwar war wohl damit ihr Abend ohne größeren Unannehmlichkeiten beendet, jedoch fühlte sich das irgendwie... falsch an.  
Sie schritt erhobenen Hauptes an den Tisch:

„Entschuldige David, dass es so lange gedauert hat."

„Ach, kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich wurde hervorragend unterhalten.", grinste Bliss, und flirtete weiterhin mit der heißen Blondine.

„Ja, das sehe ich.", bemerkte Lisbon trocken.

„Das ist übrigens Carren. Carren LeBeau."

„Die Schauspielerin?"

„Höchstpersönlich.", wandte sich die hübsche Frau in einem texanischen Singsang an Lisbon. Diese musste zugeben, dass sie erbarmungslos von ihr aus dem Ring geschmissen wurde.  
Mit diesen Augen und vorallem diesem Vorderbau konnte sie schlecht konkurrieren.

„Lisbon ist ein Agent.", warf David zu allem Überfluss in das Gespräch ein.  
Carren nickte bewundernd Lisbon zu und fing anschließend verführend Davids Blick ein:

„Sie scheinen ein wirklich interessanter Mann zu sein, wenn Sie mit solchen Leuten zu Abend essen."  
Aha. Jetzt verstand Lisbon, und fand es faszinierend einem Mann bei der Arbeit zuzusehen.

„Nun ja.", meinte David, „Ich pflege die Leute um mich herum gut auszwählen."  
Das Lächeln, das er Carren anschließend schenkte, war wohl eine Einladung in sein Bett.  
Aber Lisbon hatte nicht vor weiterhin das Mauerblümchen zu spielen.

„David, ich muss zurück ins Büro.", damit schnappte sie sich ihre Handtasche.

„Jetzt schon? Der Abend fängt doch gerade erst an!"

Bliss schien fast schon etwas enttäuscht zu sein, was Lisbon wirklich überraschte. Hatte er vorgehabt sie ebenfalls rumzukriegen?  
Kurz hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung inne und als ihr ein Licht aufging, wurde sie rot.

„Ehm – ja, Verbrecher haben ein wirklich gutes Timing.", um ihren gespielten Sarkasmus zu unterstreichen verdrehte sie noch die Augen und lächelte kurz, bevor sie den beiden ihr Rücken zukehrte.  
Beim Hinausgehen stellte sie fest, dass sie fast schon amüsiert anstatt verärgert war.  
Der Gute hatte es also auf zwei Frauen abgesehen. Mit was für einem Größenwahnsinnigen hatte sie da Holly nur verkuppeln wollen?  
Sie stellte die Kompetenzen ihrer Schwägerin in der Hinsicht ehrlich in Frage.

* * *

Erschöpft, aber weniger verspannt als noch einige Minuten zuvor, eilte Lisbon aus dem Restaurant, ihren Van schon fest im Blick.

„Gern geschehen.", meinte plötzlich eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen und drehte sich suchend nach der Stimme um.  
Aus dem Schatten der Hausmauer trat ein Mann in das Licht der Eingangsbeleuchtung.  
Lisbon runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn.  
Hatte er mit ihr gesprochen?

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Die nette Dame, die ihren Platz im Restaurant eingenommen hat – mein Werk."

Seine Erklärung wurde von einem weiten – fast schon stolzen - Grinsen begleitet, das auch seine Augen erreichte und sie warm funkeln ließ.  
Es waren sehr schöne Augen - bemerkte Lisbon ungewollt. Blau, leuchtend, voller Leben.

„Ihr Werk?", sie verstand noch nicht ganz.

Der Mann begann mit federnden Schritten auf sie zuzugehen, und sie wich instinktiv zurück.

„Ach kommen Sie Agent. Als Mitarbeiter bei der Polizei können Sie doch bestimmt kombinieren."

Woher wusste er, dass sie ein Agent war?

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich kenne Sie nicht, und ich wüsste nicht warum Sie sich in meine Angelegenheiten einmischen sollten."

Außer natürlich er war dieser Psychopath, den ihre Kollegen aus der anderen Abteilung suchten.  
Es wäre nur logisch, dass sich dieser Informationen über seinen Fall holen wollte. Und was wäre da logischer, als sich einen Cop zu schnappen?  
Langsam ließ sie ihre rechte Hand in ihre Handtasche gleiten. Zwar passte die Personenbeschreibung nicht auf diesen Mann, jedoch konnte ein Agent nie vorsichtig genug sein.  
Als sich ihre Finger um die kleine Waffe schlossen, fühlte sie ihre innere Ruhe wieder einkehren und konnte gelassen der Situation entgegensehen.

„Ruhig Agent, ich bin kein durchgedrehter Stalker, falls sie das befürchten.", hob der Mann mit einem charmanten Grinsen ergebend die Hände und stockte kurz in seinen Schritten.

„Ach? Was sind Sie dann?", fragte Lisbon lächelnd. Der Kerl hatte irgendetwas Jungenhaftes an sich, wie er so unschuldig dreinblickte.

„Sehen Sie mich als ihren Retter in der Not. Der Typ hätte Sie in der Luft zerfleischt, wäre da nicht eine hübsche, berühmte und dazu noch skandalöse Blondine aufgetaucht."

Er stand nun direkt vor ihr. Ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hätte, war er ihr so nahe gekommen.  
Sie hätte beunruhigt sein müssen. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung war sie das allerdings nicht. Nur skeptisch.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass -", sie suchte kurz nach den richtigen Worten, „ dass ich Probleme haben würde?"

„Er sucht die Titelstory für den nächsten Tag, und sie können ihm diese bieten. Ist es nicht logisch?"

„Ja.", wollte sie nicken, aber verdammt, es war noch immer nichts klar, „Ich meine, nein."

Er lächelte weiterhin, und legte eine Hand auf ihre rechte Schulter, woraufhin sich ihre Finger von der Waffe lösten.

„Was nun, Agent?"

Er trat noch näher. Sie hätte schwören können seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut zu fühlen. Die Luft zwischen ihnen schien zu vibrieren, und sie vergaß sich kurz in seinem Blick.

„Sie entspannen sich, atmen tief ein und aus. Es wird alles um Sie herum so leicht und flüchtig. Als würde die Welt gar nicht mehr existieren."

Ja, sie fühlte sich wirklich leichter. So unbeschwert. Seit Wochen das erste Mal meinte sie Ruhe zu empfinden. So friedlich. So weit.

„Das machen sie gut Teresa."

Sie fühlte wärme um ihre Taille und rauen Stoff an ihrer Wange.  
Und irgendwie driftete sie ab. Ins Nichts. In ein schwarzes Loch.  
Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen und bevor sie zu sich kam, stolperte sie schon blindlings nach hinten, bis sie an ihrem Van anstieß.

„Was...?", überrascht stellte sie fest, dass ihre Handtasche auf den Boden lag, und ihre Waffe einige Meter weiter auf einem leeren Stellplatz gelandet war. Wann ist das passiert?  
Sofort nahm sie den Verdächtigen ins Visier.

„Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht."

„Ihnen nur ein bisschen beim Entspannen geholfen."

Als er die aufquellende Wut in ihren Zügen bemerkte fügte er noch hinzu:

„Sie müssen zugeben, dass ihre Anspannungen weg sind. Sie werden auch viel besser schlafen. Ehrenwort."

„Und meine Waffe?"

„Ich mag keine Waffen.", meinte der Mann nur, nachdem er ihren Blick gefolgt war, „Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie mich aus Versehen erschießen."

„Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Sie erschieße, wird das nicht aus Versehen sein. Sondern aus ehrlich gemeinter Absicht."

Damit sammelte sie ihre Handtasche auf, und stopfte ihre Waffe wieder hinein.

„Und wenn Sie mir nochmal zu nahe kommen, kommen Sie am Besten gleich mit dem Bestattungsdienst ihrer Wahl."

„Das werde ich mir merken.", lächelte der Fremde breit und winkte ihr kurz zu, als sie mit ihrem Van aus dem Parkplatz bog.


	2. Nur zwei Dinge

**AN**: So, und hier ist nun das zweite Kapitel :)  
Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass es mir schwer fiel dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Auch wenn ich meinen großen Spaß daran hatte!  
Denn hier haben wir den ersten richtigen Auftritt von Jane, und ich wollte ihn so glaubhaft wie nur möglich gestalten, aber das hieß  
vorerst: vieeeel Arbeit; Ich habe die letzte Zeit tonnenweise Videos angeschaut und verschiedene Texte über Zauberei, Gedankenlesen, Zahlentricks, Körpersprache usw. gelesen. Es war lustig! Auch wenn euch der Trick am Ende des Kapitels bestimmt vertraut vorkommen wird  
(er wurde in einer Episode demonstriert) so hoffe ich, dass ihr mir das nicht übel nimmt. Er schien mir einfach der beeindruckendste von all den Tricks die ich hätte auwählen können... ich meine: von einem Zahlen - oder Kartentrick wäre Lisbon bestimmt nicht so verblüfft gewesen, wie von dem ;)  
Aber ich werde mich bemühen abwechslungsreich zu sein... haha :D  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

_"[...]Ob Rosen, ob Schnee, ob Meere,_  
_was alles erblühte, verblich,_  
_es gibt nur zwei Dinge: die Leere_  
_und das gezeichnete Ich." - Gottfried Benn_

* * *

„Und, wie war dein Date gestern?", fragte Holly mit ihrer aufgeregten, piepsigen Stimme, während sie nervös an den weißen Rosen in einer eleganten Glasvase herumzupfte.  
Sie sahen leider hoffnungslos künstlich aus, egal wie sie sie drehte.

„Mit einem Gutschein für Dunkin´Donuts hättest du mir eine größere Freude machen können.", seufzte Lisbon.

„Ach jeh... und ich habe gehofft du hättest mich gestern Abend nicht mehr angerufen, weil... du weißt schon.", die Röte unter ihren Sommersprossen ließ Holly für einen Augenblick wie ein junges Schulmädchen wirken.

Lisbon musste ungewollte schmunzeln: „Ich habe dich gestern nicht mehr angerufen, weil ich müde war.", zudem hatte sie es nicht besonders eilig gehabt ihre Niederlage gleich zu verkünden.

„Das ist aber ehrlich seltsam.", meinte Holly nachdenklich. Lisbon nutzte die Gelegenheit die armen Kunstrosen aus ihren fummelnden Klauen zu retten, und sie geschützt auf einen kleinen Ziertisch neben dem Eingang zu deponieren.  
Für eine Frau, die ohne Startkapital diese Verkupplungsagentur erneuerte, schlug sich Holly wirklich gut.  
Alles war zwar dezent aber dennoch stilvoll eingerichtet, und die einzelnen Erbstücke ihrer Großmutter werteten den Eingangsbereich von „Perfect4You" um einiges auf.  
Im Großen und Ganzen war Lisbon ehrlich stolz auf ihre Schwägerin.  
Das einzige, was jetzt noch fehlte, waren die zahlreichen Kunden...

„Schau her, heute Morgen kam der Bewertungsbogen von Mr. Bliss.", damit legte Holly einige Papierbögen auf die Mamorplatte des Empfangs.

„Und hier steht, dass er – ich zitiere: mehr als zufrieden mit dem Arrangement und dem Abend war. Zudem dankte er auch für die Dienste, und vor großer Überwältigung gab er mir bereits einen Zuschuss."

Lisbon krallte sich ungläubig den Bogen und überflog ihn. Je mehr sie las, desto mehr weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Staunen.

„Wenn der Abend so eine Flaute gewesen war, wie erklärst du dir dann das?", grinste Holly siegessicher über das ganze Gesicht. Ihre großen, grünen Augen leuchteten dabei stolz und sie stützte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften.

„Teresa Lisbon, du bist eine Goldgrube. Und ein großer Erfolg bei den Herren!"

„Ein Herr. Es war nur einer.", korrigierte Lisbon noch leicht benommen.

Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie hatte David doch sitzenlassen. Und die Blondine hatte nichts mit Perfect4You zu tun...  
Plötzlich klingelte ihr Handy. Ihr Wecker. Es war Zeit ins Büro zu fahren.

„Wir telefonieren dann noch. Richte Annie und Tommy einen schönen Gruß aus!", meinte sie zu Holly und umarmte sie flüchtig, bevor sie schnellen Schrittes die Tür anvisierte.  
Bevor Lisbon jedoch aus dem kleinen Foyer hinausgelangte, rief ihr Holly noch hinterher:

„Teresa, warte! Ich hätte eine zweite Verabredung für dich!"

Die Agentin erschauderte und spürte, wie sie die Lustlosigkeit übermannte.

„Ein andermal vielleicht Holly. Ich muss los!"

„Dabei wäre sie von diesem bestimmt begeistert gewesen.", meinte Holly etwas enttäuscht, während hinter der zierlichen Frau die Tür ins Schloss fiel.  
Sie hatte ihm sogar schon bei seinem ersten Besuch letzte Woche Teresas Steckbrief in die Hand gedrückt.

„Und er war so angetan von ihr...", seufzte die junge Frau etwas traurig und wünschte ihre Schwägerin würde es sich doch noch anders überlegen.

* * *

„Bis Morgen, Boss.", steckte Grace Van Pelt ihren roten Schopf zur Tür herein.  
Lisbon schaute mit müden Augen von ihrem Papierkram hoch:

„Oh – ja, bis Morgen."

Kurz stand die junge Agentin unentschlossen auf der Schwelle, fasste sich dann aber ein Herz und tat einen Schritt in das Büro ihres Vorgesetzten:

„Boss?"

„Hm?", antwortete Lisbon und wartete auf die Fortsetzung des Gesprächs, während sie die ersten Seiten des Tagesprotokolls ausdruckte.  
Als Van Pelt jedoch schwieg, wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte, woraufhin sie endlich von ihrem Tisch aufsah, und ihr offen ins Gesicht blickte.

„Boss, ich glaube ehrlich, dass Sie sich die Tage übernehmen."

„Ich mache nur meine Arbeit. Kein Grund zur Sorge Van Pelt.", winkte Lisbon ab.

Van Pelt hätte gerne widersprochen, allerdings biss sie sich lieber auf die Unterlippe und nickte nur.  
Sie wollte ihren Vorgesetzten nicht schon nach einigen Monaten ihres Eintritts in ihr Team verärgern.

„Ja, dann gute Nacht, Boss.", meinte sie also mit einer geschäftsmäßigen Stimme und lächelte noch kurz, falls Lisbon ihr doch noch einen Blick schenken sollte, bevor sie das Büro verließ.

Kaum war Van Pelt aus der Tür, schon hielt Lisbon im Sortieren ihrer Papiere inne.  
Grace hatte Recht gehabt.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund arbeitete sie in letzter Zeit wirklich mehr.  
Spitz stieß sie die Luft aus ihrer Lunge und lehnte sich mit einem erschöpften Stöhnen in ihrem Bürostuhl zurück, wobei sie ihren Blick auf die Decke richtete.  
Wann hatte dieser Wahnsinn denn angefangen?  
Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf wusste die Antwort, aber sie hatte keine Lust sich die Wahrheit immer wieder vors Auge zu führen.  
Ja, sie lebte für ihren Job. Aber war es denn so schlimm, wenn man die Arbeit liebte?  
Wäre es nicht viel schlimmer gewesen lustlos und motivationslos die vielen Stunden im CBI zu verbringen? Wenn die Minuten dahinsiechten wie Stunden, wäre ihr Leben doch auch nicht viel erfüllter.  
Mit einem Mal stand sie auf. Es reichte für Heute.  
Damit packte sie ihren Sakko und griff ihre Schlüssel.

Es war dunkel in der Wohnung. Normalerweise hatte sie nichts gegen diese Leere und Stille.  
Meistens fielen sie ihr gar nicht auf.  
Heute jedoch, hatten sie etwas ganz Armseliges. So, dass sie sich für einen Augenblick irgendwie verwahrlost vorkam.  
Sie schmiss ihre Schlüssel auf die kleine Holzkomode, zog ihr Jackett aus, und stand dann kurz unentschlossen in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers.  
Es störte sie, dass sie sich nicht wohlfühlen konnte.

„Ach, komm schon Teresa... ein Mann wird das auch nicht ändern können...", argumentierte sie gegen einen aufkeimenden Gedanken.  
Dennoch griff sie nach ihrem Handy und bevor sie wusste was sie machte, hatte sie auch schon ihre Schwägerin am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Holly? Ich treffe mich mit dem Mann."

* * *

Die Wahl des Lokals war... nun... etwas ausgefallen.  
Ein verrauchter Club, mit kleinen Tischen, einem schummrigen aber doch ausgelassenem Ambiente und einer weiten Tanzfläche, die so früh am Abend nur spärlich besetzt war.  
Die Musik war zwar nicht ganz ihr Geschmack, aber sie konnte sich damit abfinden.  
Denn Teresa Lisbon fühlte sich gleich irgendwie – nun ja – „heimisch" wäre das falsche Wort.  
Jedoch war es durchaus eine Umgebung in der sie sich gut zurecht fand.  
Allerdings verstand sie nicht ganz, warum ihre Verabredung sie gerade hier treffen wollte.  
Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie kurz innehalten und sich noch mal einen mentalen Kick verpassen.

„Teresa Lisbon, ich bin enttäuscht von dir.", dieser Satz war seit der gestrigen Nacht ihr neues Mantra. Er kam ihr über den Tag verteilt öfter in den Sinn, als ihr Wunsch nach einem Kaffee. Und das sollte etwas heißen.

Es reichte nämlich nicht, dass sie einen weiteren Versuch wagte – nein – sie wusste noch nicht einmal mit wem sie das tat. Holly war heute auf Visite aufgrund der Pflege ihrer „persönlichen Kundenkontakte" gewesen und hatte ihr den Steckbrief ihrer Verabredung nicht geben können.

„Mach dir aber keine Sorgen", hatte sie gelacht, „ er ist einfach perfekt!" - das hatte Sie übrigens auch über David Bliss gesagt - „..und er wird dich erkennen."

Lisbon verursachte das Wissen im Nachteil zu sein gehörig Bauchschmerzen. Es war als hätte ein Gegner ihr plötzlich etwas voraus.  
Mit diesem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen atmete sie tief durch und nahm jeden Mann an dem sie sich vorbei schlängelte gut ins Visier.

Da man sich in solchen Clubs die Plätze eher erkämpfte, als reservierte, suchte sie sich einfach einen Tisch aus und ließ sich auf einen der abgenutzten Kunststoffstühle fallen. Zu ihrer Überraschung war ihrer sogar bequemer als er aussah.  
Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Aschenbecher in der Mitte des Tisches und versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen.  
Es würde schon alles gut gehen. Wie wahrscheinlich waren zwei Nieten in einer einzigen Woche?

„Ziemlich voll hier.", meinte plötzlich eine Stimme.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr sie kurz zusammen und streckte anschließend ihren Rücken gerade durch.  
Ihr Herz hämmerte wie verrückt, was man ihrem Gesicht hoffentlich nicht ansehen konnte.  
Sie sah jemanden in ihr Blickfeld treten.  
Ihre mit Neugier gewürzte Anspannung wurde prompt von Irritation abgelöst, als sie diesen Jemanden erkannte.

„Sie?", brachte sie nur überrascht über die Lippen, während der Herr mit seinem unverkennbaren, schelmischen Grinsen schon den Platz ihr gegenüber einnahm.

„Patrick Jane, zu Ihren Diensten, Agent Teresa Lisbon.", salutierte er, und setzte eine Tasse vor sich auf den kleinen Tisch.

„Ein Jammer, dass sie hier keine Untertassen haben. Jetzt habe ich mir beinahe die Finger verbrannt."

„Sie trinken Tee?"

Nun war Patrick Jane an der Reihe überrascht drein zu schauen: „Jetzt sagen Sie bloß, Sie haben etwas gegen Männer, die Tee trinken."

„Ich bin gegen die klassischen Geschlechterrollen.", winkte Lisbon ab, und als eine Kellnerin zu ihrem Tisch fand bestellte sie sich dem entsprechend auch gleich einen feinen Whisky.

„Braves Mädchen.", lächelte Jane daraufhin, bis seine unglaublich blauen Augen funkelten, und seine weißen Zähne zu strahlen schienen.

Dieser charmante Mann war gefährlich. Das war Lisbon sofort klar. Denn intelligente Männer mit gutem Aussehen wussten, dass sie alles erreichen konnten, wenn sie denn ihre Vorzüge im Spiel des Lebens nur gut nutzten.  
Auch wenn er mit seinen überkreuzten Beinen und der Tasse Tee harmlos aussah, so wollte sie doch auf der Hut sein.

„Wissen Sie...", meinte Jane und setzte sich gerade hin, die Hände auf dem Tisch; darauf achtend, dass sie seine Handflächen sehen kann, „...ich bin ein Freund und kein Feind."

„So wie sie es sagen, glaube ich es Ihnen fast sogar.",

Er hätte lachen können, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn falsch verstand. Dafür war ihm die ganze Angelegenheit zu wichtig.  
Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah irritiert zur Seite.  
Es war so leicht sie zu lesen. Als hätte ihm jemand ein offenes Buch vorgesetzt.

Er hatte es mit einer nervösen Frau zu tun, die sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher wünschte als ganz weit weg zu sein. Ihre Blicke suchten – wohl unbewusst – den Raum nach Notausgängen ab, und wie sie ihre Arme kurz darauf vor der Brust kreuzte zeugte davon, dass sie keine gefunden hatte.  
Eine lächerlich offensichtliche Geste zum Selbstschutz – in diesem Kontext zumindest.

Er schmunzelte. Da wollte er Mal das scheue Reh aus dem Dickicht locken.

„Erzählen Sie mir doch etwas von ihrem Job."

Sie schielte ihn misstrauisch an. Er lächelte offen und lehnte sich gemütlich nach hinten um ihr Raum zu geben, darauf achtend, dass seine Hände nicht gekreuzt und gut sichtbar blieben. Das ließ ihn verletzlicher wirken, was ihr hoffentlich etwas Selbstsicherheit schenkte.

Und siehe da, sie schaute ihm plötzlich direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass meine Arbeit ein gutes Thema für eine Verabredung wäre.", meinte sie ernst und wirkte dabei strenger als sie wahrscheinlich beabsichtigte.

„Sie sprechen also nicht gern über sich selbst.", stellte er nüchtern fest, „Aber das macht nichts. In gewisser Weise ist es mein Job Leute wie Sie auch ohne großen Worte zu verstehen."

Skeptisch beäugte sie ihn über ihr Glas hinweg, aus dem sie einen kräftigen Schluck genommen hatte.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie kein Psychologe sind."

„Ach was.", lachte er kurz auf, „Ich bin ein Mentalist."

Die Agentin stöhnte kaum hörbar:„Na wunderbar."

„Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass Ihnen das nicht ganz gefällt."

„Vielleicht nur, weil alle Illusionisten Lügner sind."

„Ja, das kann sein. Aber geben Sie zu, dass sie von diesen Zaubereien fasziniert sind."

Er appelierte an ihre kindliche Seite. Die, die leicht zu begeistern war. Und die Tatsache, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Arbeit dieser verborgenen Seite nur selten freie Hand lassen konnte, würde sie um so anfälliger machen.

„N-nein.", meinte sie, und schaute erst nach Links auf den Boden und dann wieder vorsichtig zu ihm.

Es fiel ihm ehrlich schwer nicht laut los zu prusten. Irgendwo war es lobenswert, dass sie so schlecht log. Der beste Beweis für einen ehrlichen Charakter.

„Oh na dann, wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Trick?"

Ihre Skepsis stand ihr quer übers Gesicht geschrieben. Das machte den Spaß nur umso amüsanter:

„Ich werde jetzt Ihre Gedanken lesen."

Sie überlegte kurz und sah ihn forschend an, bevor sie trotzig feststellte: „Sie verarschen mich."

„Aber natürlich tu ich das.", meinte er charmant und war dann gleich bei der Sache:

„Also gut. Lassen Sie uns mit etwas Lustigem anfangen.", er rieb sich die Hände und beugte sich etwas vor, „Teresa, konzentrieren Sie sich kurz auf mich."

Mit einer Vorsicht, wie sie nur Polizisten haben konnten, schaute sie ihm in die Augen.

„Hervorragend.", lobte er und lächelte mit einer eingehenden Milde, „Nun möchte ich, dass Sie an eine geometrische Form in einer anderen Form denken. So wie etwa ein Quadrat in einem Rechteck.", dann trank er einen Schluck Tee um ihr kurz Zeit zu geben und meinte mit einem Zwinkern: „Aber vielleicht nicht gerade die zwei Formen. Sonst wird es zu leicht."

Sie nickte nun entschlossener, jedoch verrieten ihre wandernden Augen, dass sie noch immer nicht ganz bei der Sache war.

„Und jetzt Teresa,setzen Sie eine Zahl zwischen eins und fünf in die Mitte dieses Bildes."

Wieder nickte Sie und er bemerkte, wie dabei kurz ihre Mundwinkeln zuckten.

Oh, wie leicht sie sich verriet.

„Nun kommt die eigentliche Kunst. Und zwar projizieren Sie mir jetzt das Bild in den Kopf. So, dass ich es sehen kann."

Endlich schaffte er es über längere Zeit mit ihr den Augenkontakt zu halten.  
Sie hatte verblüffend große und tiefe Augen.

„Und ein süßes Gesicht.", dachte er sich, während sie ihn langsam begann mit ihrem Blick aufzuspießen. Aber er war guter Dinge. Sie würde schon noch Spaß haben.

„Ich fühle langsam etwas.", murmelte er, „Aha!"

Lisbon verzog die Lippen nun zu einem skeptischen Grinsen: „Aha, was?"

„Es war ein Dreieck, in einem Kreis."

Die Agentin sah kurz überrascht aus, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf: „N-nein."

Patrick grinste breit: „Oh, doch."

„Na, gut.", gab Lisbon zu, „Sie haben Recht. Aber die Nummer -"

„Zwei."

Wieder offene Verblüffung. Aber diesmal versuchte sie das ganze gar nicht ab zu streiten.

„Zuerst haben Sie an die drei gedacht.", fing an Patrick Jane seine Beobachtung auszuführen, „Aber danach dachten Sie, das sei viel zu offensichtlich, wenn Ihnen das als erstes in den Sinn kam. Daher gingen Sie auf der Zahlenreihe eins nach links und entschlossen sich für die zwei."

„Ach, trinken Sie einfach Ihren Tee.", murmelte Lisbon geschlagen.

Die Frau war eine sehr schlechte Verliererin.

TBC


End file.
